


Hello, Mr Nolan

by SapphicSexual (SwanMillsFamily)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: David Nolan - Freeform, EvilCharming, F/M, Josh Dallas - Freeform, Lana Parrilla - Freeform, MaryMargaret, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Regina Mills - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Snow, emma swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanMillsFamily/pseuds/SapphicSexual
Summary: Regina Mills (20/student) and David Nolan (32/math professor). They never meant to fall in love... but they did.Thank you incorrect_ec on twitter for this brilliant idea :) This story will be updated every Monday and a small disclaimer beforehand: I do not own these characters, OUAT and Disney do.Warning: Slow Burn :)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of these characters the writers of Once Upon A Time and Disney do!**

**David is not mentioned or ‘seen’ in this chapter as it is mainly an introduction to Regina, Snow and Emma and some bits and pieces of their backgrounds. :) This story will be updated every Tuesday so… enjoy :)**

“Regina, you up yet?” Emma knocked on the brunette’s door before growing impatient and twisting the doorknob and pushing the door open. “Yo Mills, wakey wakey.” A low groan was heard from under the sheets as the white covers were ripped off of Regina’s body.

She jumped from her bed in shock, cold air hitting her used to be warm skin as she rubbed her eyes of sleep and mentally wished death upon her friend. “What the hell, Emma?” She groaned, her body warming up slowly as let out a big yawn and relaxed while Emma stared at her with annoyance, an emotion the brunette mirrored.

“Regina… it’s eight fifteen! Our first class starts at nine-thirty and I know how long you take plus it’s a ten minute drive from our apartment to the campus.” The brunette rolled her eyes at Emma who was already dressed and packed to go.

“Calm down, Em. I’ve already picked out my outfit and I can’t be bothered to put on a huge amount of makeup so we’ve got plenty of time.”

Regina slipped off her bed, her feet touching the cold wooden flooring before exiting her room and into the hallway. Emma had walked the other direction and into the kitchen, leaving Regina to get ready.

The brunette walked to the end of the hall and rolled her eyes as she heard faint humming coming from inside the bathroom. She knocked on the door with some force. “Come on, Snow. I need to get in there.” No answer. She knocked a little harder before the door swung open.

The petite brunette rolled her eyes and huffed. “I heard you the first time, Mills. The bathroom is all yours.” She padded away back into her room with her towel wrapped tightly around her body. Unfortunately, the three girls only had one bathroom between them meaning none of them got long in the shower every morning which is why Emma started showering in the evening and got up before the two other women to get ready so her time in the bathroom was extended. Regina and Snow would have done the same in the morning but neither of them could be bothered to wake up at six every morning and they secretly enjoyed the banter they shared each day.

Once they were all ready they hopped into Emma’s yellow bug which was given to her on her eighteenth birthday from her parents. Although she never saw much of them after that as they were always travelling around the world after they both retired and received their pensions. Emma was adopted by them at the age of thirteen and they were the only parents the blonde ever knew as her biological parents passed away in a car crash when Emma was only a few months old. Fortunately, Emma was staying with her grandparents, whom she doesn’t visit very often, so she never sustained any injuries.

Emma met Regina and Snow when she was fourteen while in the playground after her parent enrolled her into a public school. Regina and Snow were sitting on the grass as they had known each other since they were little and Emma was new so she asked if they could join them and the two girls happily accepted the new girl into their ‘group’. Ever since then the three girls were inseparable, they applied for the same university and they were all accepted, it was a miracle as the chances of them all being accepted were slim. They gathered all their pennies together and bought a three-bedroom apartment. Luckily their parents agreed to pay for their enrollment at Boston University. They were lucky they started working at Granny’s diner which was only fifteen minutes away from the university so they could earn money instead of their parents paying for everything. The three of them started at the age of sixteen and that's where they met Ruby Lucas, the granddaughter of the woman who owned the diner, Granny, or as others call her, Eugenia.

They were known as the core four. Ruby had decided she didn’t want to go to college and although Granny wasn’t all too happy with it, it meant she could keep an eye on the tall brunette through the day as she now worked at the diner full time. Ruby was known to be the party animal in the group, always getting into trouble and had no care in the world. In their group, she was easily Ginger Spice.

Emma was known as Sporty Spice and a little of Scary Spice as the blonde aspired to be a police officer, like her dad, her adoptive father before he got shot and had to retire but he thankfully had an honourable discharge as he saved many lives in a shooting in a mall. Only two people were injured, Emma’s dad and someone else but everyone else was fine. Thankfully, Emma’s dad was there on a break and was one floor above where the first shot was fired and he quickly intervened before anyone else was shot.

Snow was Baby Spice, she was innocent and was the anchor of the group, whenever there were any fights, even if it included Snow, she would be the first to apologize or bring everyone back together again. That girl always hated controversy.

Lastly, Regina was Posh Spice. She always had perfect grades and acted quickly in serious situations. If there was ever a fight she never argued, she explained. She was the mature one in the group and mainly wore dresses or had a blouse tucked into a pair of black high waisted black jeans. It was just how she was raised.

But no matter how different they all were, they loved each other to death and always stuck by one another. Through break ups, deaths of pets or loved ones and bullies, the rest of the group had ice cream and a stack of movies ready for comfort.

Now here they were, pulling up into the University parking lot where they started their last year of Uni, it was scary and hard work but they were all ready to become the best versions of themselves they could be and to graduate to live their dreams.

Ruby was set on owning the diner and running it after Granny passed. Emma was ready to be a police officer, she had already taken up training from her dad’s buddies part-time after school and enrolled in a police academy on the weekends. She was lucky the University held a self-defence class every Friday after school so she kept the muscle in her bones. Snow aspired to be a teacher, she loved kids and even babysat a few throughout the years to earn more cash for movie nights with the girls. And finally, Regina, she didn’t know what she wanted to be yet. Which is why she took a wide range of classes for choices. Chemistry which she excelled at, English Lit, Higher Mathematics and Art. The last one was purely a hobby which she enjoyed. She didn’t know if she wanted to be a teacher or a writer. She was leaning more towards a teacher in College, mainly for maths as she loved maths and chemistry. Her four chosen subjects were the ones she was best at which is partly the reason why she chose them because then she knew her last year of University wouldn’t hold too much stress.

Emma parked her bug and sighed as she turned off the engine. The three of them staring at the large building in front of them. “You guys ready for the last year of University ever in our lives?” Snow asked, looking between the two women in the front seat who looked just as nervous as she did.

“Well… we can’t just sit here the whole time, can we? Let’s go, classes start in twenty and I want to get my schedule and pick my seat.” Regina replied, although not actually answering Snow’s question. They exited the bug and made their way towards the front doors. Students already hanging outside with their friends while waiting for the bell to ring.

The three women walked through the halls in comfortable silence as they made their way to the administration office which they could already see had a line. They realized then that they weren’t the only ones who forgot to print out their schedule before this morning. Although the three girls weren’t surprised, it was like this every year and every year they stood in line for a good five minutes to receive their schedules. Yes, they could always take a screenshot and save it on their phones but some teachers, like the Art teacher wouldn’t allow you to have your phones in class and you only had five minutes to get to your other class so you were better off having it on a piece of paper but you would eventually get the timetable imprinted in your brain in two weeks so you’d just have to be careful and not lose that one slip of paper by then.

“So, what are your guys’ classes for today?” Emma asked, looking up at the girls in front of her. “I’ve got Art, Journalism an hour of lunch, Education, a study hour then maths.” The blonde took a deep breath as she finished her sentence then stuffed the piece of paper in her back pocket.

“I’ve got Art, English Lit double Lunch then Education then a study hour. Ugh, so we’re not in the same Education class. Alteast we have art together, what about you Regina?” Snow replied, she’s taking classes she would usually never take except for Education which is why she only chose three

“Mmm, art, higher-level chemistry, double lunch, English Lit then maths. I’m allowed to have a study hour after maths but it’s best if we all only do six hours so we finish at the same time. Plus, I could use my double lunch for a bit of studying.” Regina said, following Snow and Emma’s actions by stuffing her schedule into the back pocket of her jeans. “But hey, at least our lunches intertwine, even if we only got an hour of lunch with you Em. Plus, we all have art first lesson together and Emma and I have high maths together, right Em? Or are you just doing normal maths?”

Emma hummed before replying to Regina. “I’m doing higher, might as well.” Regina nodded before facing Snow. “Unfortunately we only have Art together, Snow but at least we have the same double lunch so on the second hour it’s just you and me. But hopefully next semester our classes will be the same when the new schedule comes out.”

“Yeah, but Regina, who do you have for maths? Because on my sheet it says Mr Nolan, which it must be a mistake because we normally have Mr Gold, actually, we’ve always had Mr Gold for maths and he intended on being here till he retired which isn’t for another five years.”

Regina pulled out her sheet and looked back up at Emma. “It says Mr Nolan on mine too, but… I’ve never seen a Mr Nolan before and even though it’s a big school I’ve never heard of a Mr Nolan.”

“Maybe Mr Gold doesn’t teach the last year of Uni.” Snow said and wondered why they were both so confused. “No, that’s not it, he said he was excited to be teaching us next term,” Emma replied. “Oh well, let’s just hope this  _ Mr Nolan  _ isn’t much of a hardass as Mr Gold, even though he was rude most of the time he was a good teacher.” Regina said, folding her schedule back up and shoving it back into her pocket.”

Suddenly the bell rung loudly in their ears as the girls were unfortunately quite close to the speak attached the to the wall. “Alright… let’s head to the first class of the day then.”


	2. Chapter Two

**I’ll be switching POV’s throughout this story so just sit back and relax. This is in Regina’s POV :)**

**Enjoy Chapter Two! ;)**

By the time it was lunch, Snow, Emma and I were exhausted. I had definitely underestimated how tiring art and chemistry could be although in my defence, we were in our senior year of college and the last year was fairly more stressful than the past three years.

Before we all departed for our second class, the three of us agreed to meet in the courtyard for lunch which we were luckily packed for as Ruby each made us lunches for our first day like a protective mom but we didn’t mind, we happily accepted the food because the three of us knew that if we didn’t bring food we’d have to pay for it ourselves and we hadn’t taken up many shifts at Granny’s since summer started so we were all a little short on money.

“Hey you two,” Emma said, plopping down under the grass before shuffling more towards me and Snow to get some shade under the tree. “What did Ruby pack you?”

My back was rested against the tree as Snow and Emma sat opposite me, the warm sun shining through the branches and leaves as midday approached, questionably the hottest part of the day.

“I don’t know, we haven’t checked yet. We were mainly waiting for you. By the way, what took you so long?” I replied, pulling out the paper bag Ruby leant me and placed it on my lap before preceding to fish out a knife and fork I may or may have not snagged from the diner while Ruby nor Granny were watching.

“Mr Heller, my journalism teacher kept us all behind for a few minutes to explain the rest of his lesson, which lasted way longer than it felt it did. God… that man never stops talking.” Emma sighed, shuffling through her bag and pulling out her packed lunch as well as Snow. I gave a little smirk in her direction before pulling the tin foil wrapped food and clutching it into my hand.

“Oh, still warm,” I mumbled to myself, I ripped off the tin foil knowing there was no use in saving it. “Yeah, mine is too.” Snow piped up as she unwrapped her food as well.

“Fuck yes, a grilled cheese sandwich, ugh Ruby, you’re the best,” Emma exclaimed as she shouted out loud up to the sky as if our friend could hear her.

A smile graced my lips as a piece of brown bread came into sight and I lifted the top piece to see what was inside. A chicken caesar salad between two pieces of bread. What heaven.

“What did she give you, Snow?” I asked, placing my knife and fork beside me as I had no use for it. “Chicken Caesar wrap, you?”

“Chicken Caesar sandwich.”

Snow and Emma nodded before we all took a bite out of our food and eating in silence. Other students walked by us with cups or their packed lunches in hand, some I remembered from last year and some I never noticed before. Although, it was a big campus so it was unlikely you would run into  _ every single  _ student in the school.

“What have you guys got next?” My blonde friend asked with a mouth full of grease which made my stomach turn in disgust but I held my remark for another day.

“Regina and I still have another hour of lunch left but then I’ve got Education and I’m pretty sure Regina has English Literature, is that right?” Snow watched my expression carefully in which I replied with a small nod as I continued eating my sandwich which I was secretly enjoying as if I was on cloud nine.

We finished our food and talked a little but soon it was time for Emma to go, Snow and I gave her a quick hug before the blonde rushed off to Education with Mr Booth.

“Does Mr Heller really talk  _ that  _ much? Because he teaches both journalism and English literature” I asked Snow, she was picking at the grass with her thumb and index finger when she answered me. “Well… yeah.” Snow laughed softly as she watched the vain in my forehead pop out from annoyance. So far, math was the only lesson I was looking forward to.

_ XXXX _

English Literature was mainly Mr Heller explaining what our lessons were for the rest of the year when the tests were and mainly expressing how much he expected us to achieve by the end of this semester. It was a lot but fairly doable.

He let us go the second the bell rang, signalling that we were to head to our next class which was higher maths for me. The entire day I wondered what happened to Mr Gold and what the new teacher looked like.  _ Mr Nolan.  _ It sounded like a man in his early fifties who originally wanted to be a lawyer. But I still couldn't imagine what he looks like.

I made my way to higher maths, luckily it wasn't a far walk, only down the hall. I noticed a couple of students making their way into the class and I followed in pursuit. My eyes instantly scanning the auditorium for the new teacher but the podium remained empty. I picked my seat, walking to the seat closest to the professor's desk but besides the wall as I didn't want to come off as a goody who sits closest to the professor and sucks up.

The door closed suddenly and I heard faint whispers behind me. I turned around and met eyes with who I presumed was the new professor. I hate to say it but  _ god  _ he was so hot. Vintage round sized glasses complimented his blue eyes. His blue blazer wrapped around his broad shoulders, a white shirt tucked into his blue trousers. His outfit was topped off with a blue tie and sensible shoes. I knew it was wrong to be looking at my professor like this but I secretly hoped he wasn’t a professor and some student  _ very  _ well dressed.

Unfortunately, he approached the professor desk and set his bag and papers on the desk,  _ his  _ desk. I sighed and averted my eyes, not wanting him to notice that I was staring but would it be rude if I didn’t look at him? He was a professor and I was a student I had to seem like I was paying attention. I was overthinking this. My eyes landed back on him and our eyes met as if he was waiting for me to look at him. He smiled softly in my direction, heat surfacing on my cheeks as he looked away and made his way to the chalkboard on the side of the class as the smartboard which was recently installed over the summer was taking up most of the wall. Which was fair considering the students at the back needed to see the assignment if it ever came upon the board.

He hadn’t said a word since he walked into the room, his eyes continued on scanning the room. I suddenly felt very self-conscious in my outfit, a white blouse tucked into black jeans and trainers? Who wears that on their first day?. The door opened suddenly and Emma walked in. I hadn’t even noticed she wasn't here.

“Sorry I’m late, I got caught up in my other class,” Emma said, making her way towards me as he watched her come in. “And you are?” He spoke, his voice was sultry as he crossed his arms to his chest and leaned against his desk.

Emma sat down beside me and paused, “Emma Swan.” He nodded and smiled in her direction because turning his back to us and picking up a piece of chalk. “My name is David Nolan but you can call me Mr Nolan- actually, I insist on you all calling me Mr Nolan as I am your professor and you are my students.” He wrote his name on the chalkboard before walking back to his desk and placing the piece of chalk on the corner.

“Now… I wanted to use the smartboard but I can’t seem to figure out how to use it and you all don’t either so-”

“Did you try the button on the back, Sir?” I said. He looked toward me. I now realise that I had interrupted his sentence. It’s probably not his first time using a board so obviously had tried the button.

He hummed softly before turning his back to me and peeking his head behind the board, whispers were heard behind me as I bit my lip. He stretched his arm through the gap and I heard a faint *click* before the board turned on.

He retracted his arm a shook it before looking in my direction. “What’s your name?” I licked my lips as he furrowed his eyebrows. He looked too young to be a student but he still looked so mature and manly.

“Regina Mills,” I replied, my voice quiet as I mentally slapped myself for taking a while to reply.

“Well…  _ Regina…  _ you just saved the lesson. So, thank you. I planned to hand out pieces of paper since I needed your emails to send you the task but your emails are on the computer. So… now that the board works we can type on your laptops as I presumed you all didn’t want to write.”

Everyone whooped with happiness and he shot me a smile which I returned. He really had to stop smiling at me. “Holy shit, this is our new professor?” Emma gasped as she whispered into my right ear the second Mr Nolan turned his back to us. I rolled my eyes, the pit in my stomach deepening as I hoped Mr Nolan hadn't heard Emma.

”Alright, so if you all will please open up your laptops, we can start the lesson off by looking at the smartboard which Ms Mills helped us turn on.” He winked in my direction and I feel as though I have just melted into the ground into a large puddle. I looked down to hide my blush before taking my laptop out of my bag.

As I sat back up Emma leaned in towards me and whispered in my ear. ”Looks like Mr Nolan has a little crush on you Mills.” I rolled my eyes at her comment and nudged her away but after I whispered something back. ”He’s a professor and I'm a student, Emma. Just pay attention to the assignment.” I whispered before sitting back straight in my seat and listening to Mr Nolan speak. This was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter Three

**I know Boston University is a Medical University but in this story, it is made to my own imagination just in case a few people were wondering. And another note, I have yet to go to College and University so if I get the atmosphere wrong I'm sorry, I just haven't experienced it yet ;) But... enjoy Chapter Three!**

**~ ~ ~ ~**

The first two weeks of the first semester went by fairly fast, papers on Mr Nolan's desk had started to pile up at an ungodly rate. Every night he would sit at his desk in his humble apartment while marking his student's essays and work. He taught three classes on higher maths while the other higher maths professor only had one and split their time into other subjects which was fair, kind of.

Now he stood in front of his senior class, lecturing them on precalculus. This college combined the different types of higher maths which is a lot of work but that was what higher maths was for then, the normal Calculus I and Calculus II etc. were on different levels.

"I set you all work online so please check your assignment, you may ask the person next to you or you may talk to one another but keep it in hushed voices please and I expect all your work on the assignment to be done by the end of the hour,” David explained before signalling his student to start their work. He sat on his chair and pushed himself closer to his desk as he reached forward, picking up his black-rimmed glasses and placing them on his face. He could now see to the back of the class with perfect vision.

He could see to the back of the auditorium fine but it gave him a small headache and if there was a word written at the back of the room and he was at his desk he wouldn’t be able to read it.

~ ~ ~ ~

My eyes scanned the room, staring at my student’s concentrated faces on their screens. I smiled softly before my eyes landed on a peculiar brunette who was looking back at me. I smiled at her which she happily returned, her white teeth showing before looking back at her screen. Her smile made mine stretch wider before I looked at my black screen. I looked back up but kept my head facing my screen so no one would notice I kept looking back at the beautiful brunette.

A blush crept up on me as I noticed she was doing the same thing but to me. Her gaze quickly averted towards her screen. I kept my eyes on her for a few more minutes until she had no longer looked at me. I sighed softly and turned on my laptop and going to work on online marking.

I must admit, there were smart students in this University as many were able to pass the higher level exams while others struggled but it shows that they still have much to learn.

I softly closed my laptop and moving it aside, my gaze falling to the papers stacked on my desk. _Better get started on those._ I let out a quiet sigh as I placed the first stack of papers in front of me, choosing a random coloured pen and began scribbling notes and percentages in green ink.

Five minutes passed and I had just begun my third paper. Luckily, students in the freshman class showed promise with their flawless writing skills which were clearly shown in their work. Suddenly a figure was standing in front of my desk and I quickly looked up, meeting blue eyes. "Yes?"

"Can I go to the bathroom please?" I nodded and signalled for her to leave. From the corner of my eye, I could see Regina staring me down. I pushed my thoughts from my head and looked down at the papers laid in front of me. I fiddled with the pen between my fingers, focusing on the large amount of work I had ahead of me.

~ ~ ~ ~

"Alright, I can see that you all have your screens down which should mean you have all completed your work. I will be marking them and getting them sent to you by the end of the week. Have a nice day everyone." Mr Nolan bid everyone goodbye. A herd of students leaving the room and rushing to the cafeteria or shops for lunch.

"Professor Nolan?" Blue eyes met brown as the brunette approached her professor's desk.

"Yes, Regina?" He looked up at her with a soft smile, his blue eyes piercing into hers as her grip on the bag tightened.

"I was wondering if I could have lunch in the class today... my two friends are sick and I don't feel like wandering around campus alone." It wasn't technically a lie. Snow was sick... but Emma was perfectly fine. The blonde had persuaded Regina to spend lunch with Mr Nolan for her double lunch.

"How long is your lunch hour?"

"Two hours, I don't have to I jus-"

Professor Nolan interrupted her before smiling up at her. "Of course you can stay here, Regina. I did just set everyone one an assignment which is due for tomorrow so how about you get started on that?" He suggested and Regina nodded in reply, sending him a silent thank you before she swiftly turned on her heels and made her way towards her desk. She made sure to sway her hips sensually as she walked away from his desk.

His eyes were planted on her as she stalked her way to her desk. He quickly looked away the second she sat down. Staring at his black screen as if were the most interesting thing in the whole world.

"Did you bring lunch with you Regina?" She looked up and nodded silently. "Okay... well I need to go get some from the cafeteria, I'll be back in five minutes." He said, his hands planted firmly on his desk, pushing himself up and putting his glasses on his face. He knew Regina was watching him out the corner of her eyes so he made sure to do it slowly.

He didn't know what he was doing. The thought of the brunette watching him made him tingle and his heart pound in his chest.

He made his way out of the room, the feel of Regina's gaze on him made his cheeks turn pink as he were a love-sick teenager. He was _not _in love with his _student_. The thought was preposterous. The blonde man ran his fingers through his silky hair and let out a deep breath, shooting fellow co-workers a smile as they passed by him with a concerned expression but he continued to ignore them.

Regina sighed in her spot, deciding to get to work on her assignment so her weekend and the next few nights were quiet. Mr Nolan was one out a few of the teacher who set work for the following day but she didn't mind. There was a thrill of learning or specifically, learning things from Professor Nolan.

He was unquestionably the hottest teacher at Boston University. Whispered about him spread across the school as if he were too young to be a Professor but another said he was in his thirties! Which Regina just couldn't imagine. He looked much younger than he seemed.

Regina bit her lip as she thought about him wearing his glasses and his checkered shirts which showed his defined form. She continued to write notes on her higher level chemistry class but Professor Nolan plagued her mind.

The brunette mentally kicked herself every day. She knew it was wrong to be thinking of her Professor that way but she couldn't help it... he was... charming.


	4. Chapter Four

** _I don’t exactly know when they started their senior year but it was probably some time around late September so it's been around three weeks since they started their last year :)_ **

A week and a half later, Regina sat patiently waiting in her seat. Mr Heller continued his constant rambling which seemed to go on longer than it usually did nowadays.  _ Two more minutes.  _ Regina thought. Two more minutes until it was time for her favourite major. High-Level Maths.

There were many reasons why she ached to rush out Mr Heller's grey, dull room. One, her next lesson included Mr Nolan. Regina scolded herself each time she thought about her blue-eyed Professor but it was getting harder to ignore him every time she passed him in the hall and sat in his class. Especially ever since she spent her double lunch in his class, he teased her after their lesson asking if she was ever going to join him again as he was apparently getting  _ lonely  _ without her there to keep him company.

Second, she hated Mr Heller as an English literature Professor. To be honest, the man was making her despise the subject. So instead of listening to him, she spent the lecture daydreaming as she was already passing all her classes with good grades she needs  _ some  _ time to herself.

Halloween was in a week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty-eight hours until the glorious Boston University Halloween Party. Every year a Halloween Formal is held in the hall for all student to dress up and have fun. The last year students are the ones who host it and thankfully the Professors and council turn their heads deciding it was a good start to the year, having all their students take a break for one night until the December Formal.x

Every time you turned your head someone would be whispering about what they were going to wear or who they were going to ask to the dance. At first, the Dean wasn't all that excited for all student to be in the building late on a Thursday night but which is why the Dean had made a deal with some of the seniors. Saying that they were allowed to hold a party with food, drinks, decorations and alcohol as long as they paid for it themselves, cleaned up afterwards and the students would allow the Dean to assign at least three Professors for supervision. Not to bum down the party but to make sure no one goes overboard with drinking as there will be classes the next day.

The seniors agreed while some other years were disappointed they understood. Although everyone was mainly excited for dressing up and possibly trashing the hall as there were college parties every week on Friday or Saturday.

"All right." Mr Heller clapped his hands together and letting out a deep breath. "You may all go, no assignments set today." Some undergrads whooped before packing their stuff up and leaving.

Regina threw her stuff into her bag and bolted out the auditorium and rushing down the hall to Pre-Calc which was they were mainly focused on at the moment. As she approached the room and walked through the doorway the brunette noticed she was the first one to arrive. Smiling, Regina made her way down the room towards her desk and chair.

~ ~ ~ ~

David's head jerked up at the sound of shoes hitting the wooden flooring. He smiled when his eyes laid on a certain brunette who always seemed ecstatic to be in his class.

"Good afternoon, Professor Nolan." Regina smiled in his direction which he happily returned. "Good afternoon, Regina. I'm happy to see you are always the first in class and always so eager to learn, it's admirable."

Her back was turned to him as she began to sit down, a wide smile plastered on her face and her mind squealed with happiness.

"Thank you, Professor but it's mainly you which makes me so eager. Your passion for Calc makes it much for fun to learn in our lectures." She winked in his direction, her confidence is boosted each second she as around him that she even surprised herself from time to time. The brunette had never been this confident before with someone, especially with her Professors and previous teachers.

"Well... thank you, Regina. It helps when I have such great learners in front of me... like you." He winked back before turning his attention to the door as students started walking in, Emma being one of them who smirked in Regina's direction.

Emma made her way towards her seat beside Regina and sat down. "So... what was all that sexual tension when I walked in?" Emma giggled as she placed all the stuff she needed on her desk.

"No sexual tension here, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Ha, that's a lie."

Regina scoffed quietly and raising her perfectly sculpted eyebrow in her friend's direction. "Oh, and is this your 'superpower' talking?"

Emma giggled and nodded her head. "Why of course it is. I never understood why you always scoffed at the thought that I can tell when people lie."

"Because it's bullshit." Emma choked and giggled which caught the attention of Professor Nolan who raised his eyebrow at them.

"Sorry Professor," Regina mumbled and looked pleadingly in her Professors direction. He nodded and continued setting up the lesson on the board.

"So?"

Regina rolled her eyes, turning her head towards her friend. " _ So  _ what?"

"So... when are you two going to fuck?"

"Oh my god," Regina mumbled in annoyance. Her head jerked towards the board, ignoring her childish friend and turning her attention to her Professor.

Emma sighed and turned her head towards him as well, understanding that she pushed the woman too hard. She noticed their Professor's back was to them so she leaned closer to Regina. "I'm just saying that you two clearly have chemistry." Emma huffed and nudged the brunette softly.

"And you are  _ clearly  _ annoying me." Regina groaned, throwing her head back before signalling the blonde to shut up.

"Someone's snarky," Emma mumbled under her breath which made Regina sigh in frustration. A smirk grew on the blonde's lips. She loved making Regina's blood boil.

~ ~ ~ ~

"Anyway... I know you're mad at me for my comment but you wanna grab Snow and head to Granny's?" Emma suggested in which Regina replied with a nod as they left Professor Nolan's room but not before shooting him a smile which he returned with a week. This did not go unnoticed by Emma.

"God... you two really need to fuck soon." Emma huffed and walked off in the direction of the library before Regina could say anything back.

"Why are we nearing the library? Isn't Snow's homeroom the other direction?" Regina asked in confusion, her eyebrows furrowing as Emma looked back at her friend.

"She said something about heading there for her study hour since Lance is going to be there and he's helping her study for her Education exam we're sitting in three days." Regina nodded as they walked into the grand room. They spoke in whispers as they looked for their friend until Regina spotted her in the back beside Lance whose arm was wrapped around her.

"Hey, you two." Emma greeted as Regina waved at the couple. The couple smiled at the two women approaching them. "Why aren't you studying with me? You have the same Education exam as I do!" Snow exclaimed, laughing she watched Emma roll her eyes.

"We've got three days! That's plenty of time." Emma replied before hearing Regina giggle softly behind her, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "That's risky." Lance laughed.

"Yeah, well..." Emma shrugged before sighing. "Anyway, we were wondering if you two would perhaps join us at Granny's for an early dinner?" Regina interrupted, her hand falling beside her.

"Sure, we'll just finish here and meet you guys in thirty?" Emma and Regina nodded, bidding the couple goodbye and leaving them be to study.

~ ~ ~ ~

Emma groaned, her head falling forward on the table and sighing. "What is taking them so long?" Regina laughed in amusement.

"You are so dramatic, we only arrived ten minutes ago... how about we just order now and wait?" Emma rolled her eyes but nodded in reply before signalling Ruby over to them.

"Sup babes, when are you guys working me and Granny are looking for workers tonight and people are bailing." Ruby sat beside Regina, nudging the other brunette softly to give her more space to sit. Regina complied and scooched down the booth so Ruby could sit comfortably beside her.

The rent suddenly pinging at the back of Regina's mind, she had enough money for the rent to last at least another two years thanks to her parents but it wouldn't hurt to earn more cash, it gave her options. "I'll work." The petite brunette shrugged.

Emma looked up at Ruby and shrugged as well. "I'll work too." Regina scoffed, catching the attention of her two friends. "You need to study for that Education exam." The brunette stared Emma down to where the blonde had no room to argue, she sighed in stuck her tongue out, directed towards her friend. "Fine."

Regina smirked deviously and chuckled softly before turning her attention to the waitress. "What time can I start?"

"Now would be great," Ruby laughed. "it's currently four, can you work till nine?"

Regina thought it over and nodded. "Sure, I've already finished my assignment for tomorrow." Ruby smiled wide and pumped her fist in the air before moving out of the booth, allowing Regina to follow her. "So do I have to sit here and wait for the lovey-dovey couple to come?" Emma asked in annoyance in which Regina and Ruby laughed at.

"Yup." Ruby giggled and walked to the back, Regina following close behind.

Emma huffed with dissatisfaction and slumped against the back of her booth, watching as Regina and Ruby came out from the back. Regina's apron wrapped around her slim waist with a fitted red t-shirt hugged her frame and her short hair tied in a small ponytail, strands of hair falling in front of her face. The t-shirt was tucked effortlessly into the black skirt the workers were to wear. Their outfits topped off with black vans which weren't needed but it went well with their outfits so they bought them all together.

Regina sighed happily. She loved working, she didn't mind it and even when she had to sometimes work six to eight hours at a time she enjoyed it.

~ ~ ~ ~

Two hours in she and Ruby were knee-deep in serving dishes but with their good work, tips started flowing. Snow, Lance and Emma were sitting in the same booth as they were two hours ago, halfway through their dinner and talking about random things.

Regina was halfway through writing someone's order before she heard the Granny's bell ring.  _ More people?  _ Regina sighed without looking up. She continued to smile and write her costumers order down before walking back to the counter. Unfortunately, she wasn't looking at where she was going and smacked right into someone, the last thing she saw was her hand stuffing her notepad into the side of her skirt before her eyes closed in shock.

A second later two hands gripped her arms, stopping her from falling. She opened her eyes and starting apologising, not looking up to who she bumped into yet. "I'm so so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was-" She stopped suddenly, her eyes staring into familiar blue ones.

"Professor Nolan..." He smiled softly and laughed, his hands letting go of her bare arms and falling beside him. "It's okay, really." He laughed full-heartedly before his left hand came to rest on her back, leading her to the counter where he managed to find and bar seat and hastily grabbed the seat before anyone else could.

"Are you okay?" She asked, his hand still on her back as he sat down, her words coming out in whispers as she was still in shock that her body had been so close to his.

His hand left her back as he allowed her to walk behind the counter to face him. "Yes, I'm fine." He laughed and smiled.

They stared into each other's eyes for at least five seconds before Granny came up behind her and brought her mouth to Regina's ear. "Get back to work." Regina jumped in shock and blushed before nodding. "Well... would you like anything?" She asked David as Granny walked away from them.

"My usual, please." The brunette furrowed her eyebrows in his direction. "I've never seen you in here before and I've been working here ever since I was sixteen and I know I've only known you for a month but I don't know if you've lived in Boston for longer."

"I've lived in Boston for about three years now after I took up a teaching job at another university thirty minutes from here." He explained, thinking for a minute before continuing. "I've been coming here ever since but I only come on Thursdays."

"Ah." Regina laughed. "I never work on Thursdays, this is my first time as Granny needed help."

David smiled and shook his head. "It's crazy isn't it?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding what he meant. "We could've met three years ago. And I believe you when you say you haven't worked on a Thursday before." Regina's eyebrow raised in question.

"How's that?" She pushed.

"Because..." He thought carefully about his next words, "I would've definitely remembered you."


	5. Chapter Five

** _Just a quick note that I just started school again so I will not be updating as frequently as I said I would but don't worry, I will not leave this story unfinished! A short chapter but things start to speed up in the next one :)_ **

  
  
  
  


"Regina, you ready yet?" I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I'll be out in a minute," I replied as I clasped my necklace. The gold rose with painted red petals connected to a gold chain made my navy blue dress pop. The long flowy dress reached just above my ankles. My outfit was topped off with dark blue heels and a pair of simple pearl earrings. My short hair fell to just above my shoulders, I only made it wave a little to make it more formal. Finally, my makeup was simple but I gave into my head and added a faint smokey eye but other than that it was kept natural. I topped it off with a dark blue lipstick. You could easily tell I went for a 'blue' look. Although it might've been better to wear black as it was Halloween.

"Regina!"

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, that infuriating blonde was getting on my last nerve. I grabbed my matching navy purse and left my room, closing the door with a faint 'click' before making my way into the living room where Emma and Snow stood, waiting patiently.

"I'm here." I waved my hands happily with a roll of my eyes, both Emma, Snow and Ruby, who laid on the couch, looked at me with wide eyes.

"You look beautiful Regina!" Snow exclaimed, clapping her hands together with joy.

"Damn, Mills." Ruby groaned, pulling a string of cheese from her teeth to look at me.

"Thank guys. You two look good as well." I nodded towards the younger brunette and the blonde.

Emma wore a red dress that reached just above her knees, the colour made her eyes pop. She wore red heels and a simple bracelet as she didn't feel like wearing a necklace. Lastly, her makeup was natural with a hint of gold eyeshadow to add a little more colour.

Snow wore a white dress with was almost like Regina but shorter as it ended beyond her knees. The petite brunette styled her pixie hair to perfection as she pulled off only wearing mascara, red lipstick and a small amount of blush. She wore white pumps for 'comfort' with a matching purse, like me.

Emma argued with us and Snow and I finally relented, allowing Emma to put her stuff in our purses instead of her carrying her own which she was in no mood for apparently.

We bid Ruby a goodbye as she, unfortunately, was not invited to the Halloween formal but she convinced us that she was happy with ordering pizza and calling in after working all day.

I relented and we left, the three of us making our way to Emma's bug which I wasn't a big fan of but she was the only one out of the four of us who owned so I had no choice to huddle in.

We were halfway there when I sighed out loud, Snow looking back at me with a raised brow. "Can you turn the air-co on? It's boiling in here?"

Emma rolled her eyes, quickly giving me an annoyed glance before turning on the air-co, the cramped space gradually growing colder. "You know I have to pay for this," Emma mumbled before sighing softly. "We are two minutes away, you couldn't have survived?"

I rolled my eyes as if to say 'no' which she got a glance of through the rear-view mirror. Snow sat quietly through the tension as the car slowed and Emma set the car in park. "We're here." She said happily, her mood changing instantly.

"Thank god, let's get drunk."

** _XXXX_ **

The room was large, bat and ghost decorations hung from the ceiling. A large table filled with drink, food and snacks occupied a corner of the room, a photo booth in the other.  _ Whoever planned this party clearly thought like a high school student or principle.  _ Regina thought, making her way towards the tables with a black cloth covering every single one.

Bright black, blue and red lights shone over the room for light as music played from the speaker which were attached to each wall and corner. Students mingled in the middle, the DJ controlling the music and took in suggestions stood nearby on the stage which no one used.

Luckily the alcoholic drink stood in a separate corner of the room and only people twenty and older were allowed, they bent the rules for just a night as long as no one went talking about it.

"So that's where all the professors will be standing for the night." Snow piped up, pointing towards the table holding the alcoholic drinks where three Professors stood, eyeing the dancers.

"Great... Mr Heller." Emma groaned but Regina paid no attention, her gaze was moving across the room to find a free table.

"Mr Booth is cool and he seems to be enjoying his time here." Snow laughed which Emma joined in once she noticed the beer in his hands and his hips swaying to the music.

"And hey... Regina... look who's here!" Emma grinned, the blonde's tone catching the other brunette's attention as Regina looked towards where she was pointing. She followed Emma's gaze and that's when her eyes landed on  _ him.  _ Professor Nolan. He was the third chaperone.

"Cool." She mumbled coolly before turning her attention towards a free table and unfortunately it was the table closest to the professors.

"Come on, let's get it before someone else takes it." Snow said, leading the two other woman towards the table.

Regina took glances at the handsome professor. He wore a simple navy suit, navy shoes and a white shirt underneath. Only when the three women reached the table is when he noticed them. A small grin played across his lips as they met eyes. She smiled back before taking a seat.

"You guys want some drinks?" Emma asked as she had the best chance of getting a drink as she was the only one who was twenty-one.

"I'll have a scotch." Snow said in which Emma nodded in reply.

"Regina?"

"Apple cider." She mumbled.

Emma nodded and walked off towards the table. Snow was in her own world, looking around the room as Regina watched as Emma approached the table. Professor Nolan and Professor Booth both sending Emma a smile as she showed them her ID. Professor Heller's mind seemed to be focusing somewhere else while moving stiffly to the music.

** _XXXX_ **

His eyes scanned the room, student mingling with one another as some take a sip from their paper cups now and then. He didn't mind being a chaperone but he would've rathered it with other professors accompanying him. It's not like he didn't enjoy Isaac and Augusts' company. He just wished it could've been with another professor like Jefferson or Mal from the other department as they were normally the fun ones.

He watched carefully for any student who seemed like they were about to throw up. Other than Mr Booth, everyone seemed to still be fairly sober.

He was about to get himself a drink before the double doors opened, three girls walking through and one being Regina. He was disgusted in himself that he was so excited to see the girl. She was his student and nothing more and they could never be anything more. It was not right.

_ She looks beautiful.  _ He thought. The dark dress brings out the colour in her eyes as the three girls walked up to their table but just turned to sit at the free table only a mere eight feet away.

He snuck glances their way, his gaze falling on the taller brunette and her figure, along with her face. Emma then stood up from her chair and made her way towards the table where he stood, her purse in hand.

"Hello, professors."

"Hello, Miss Swan." Professor Nolan greeted her, the other two in their own little worlds to notice the blonde.

"What would you like?"

"Two apple ciders and a scotch, please."

"Can I see your ID please?" Emma nodded and pulled her ID from her purse, presenting him it before he nodded and she put it away.

"Hopefully this isn't all for you." He joked, grabbing the bottle of apple cider and pouring it into two glasses.

"No." Emma laughed. "The apple cider is for me and Regina. And the scotch is for Snow." He nodded in reply.

"How old are they?"

"Uhh... well." She laughed, her cheeks turning bright red as her professor looked up at her with a raised eye.

"They're both twenty aren't they?" David asked in a slight whisper. Emma looked at him with guilt and he instantly knew his answer.

"I can't pour them drink, Miss Swan." He said, eyeing her carefully.

"Come on... please? You know those two are responsible. Plus, Regina needs a break. She's been working so hard and she thinks you look great tonight." Regina hadn't really said that but Emma knew better and she saw an opening and took it.

"She said I looked great?" David was in shock, he glanced at the table and found Regina watching him but the second they locked eyes she looked away, turning her attention towards Snow.

"Yeah, she always thinks you look great. You're like... her favourite professor." Emma grinned, she was getting somewhere.

David sighed, looking down at the already filled glasses and looked back up at Emma who suppressed a grin.

"Shhh." He replied quietly, making sure the other tow professors weren't looking before pushing the three glasses towards the blonde. She gave him a silently praising before taking the glasses and leaving quickly.

  
He looked over at the table, Regina smiling brightly as Emma passed her the drink. David studied her features and sighed.  _ Really fucking gorgeous. _


	6. Chapter SIx

** _I’m back, I’m back, I’m here_ **

  
  


The night went on without a hitch. No students ended up getting drunk, mainly just a little dizzy with their dancing and a lot of swaying. It was only eleven and the party had really only gotten started. Snow and Emma were busy in the bathroom with touch-ups of their dresses as Regina sat at their table alone.

She glanced at the alcohol table and noticed only Professors Heller and Booth were there while Professor Nolan was nowhere to be seen.  _ He must’ve taken from a break.  _ She thought.

The brunette was sweating quite a bit and all of a sudden the room seemed so small. Regina took a deep breath before heading towards the courtyard at the back of the building.

She shuffled past mingling boys and girls before pushing the doors open with some force. A cold breeze greeting her with open arms. Regina took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax while hoping no one would take their table. She shoved the medaling thoughts off her mind and walked further outside. The gravel under her feet and the muffled sound of music calmed her to an extent as she took in the moment of being away from everyone.

A few party people were walking around her but they were too invested on not falling over that they paid no attention to her.

The brunette made her way to a lonely tree which stood a few feet away and leaning against it, her left hand coming to rest on her stomach as she took deep breaths.

She heard the crunching of the leaves and turned around, facing a dark silhouette. He walked closer to her and let out a small laugh. “You couldn’t breathe in there either?” She smiled as she could put a face to the voice and walked closer to him so she could get a better look at him.

“No, not really.” She laughed, looking up at him with a small as he noticed her teeth chattering slightly.

David acted quickly, shrugging off his coat, gripping it tightly before coming up behind the smaller brunette and wrapping it around her bare arms.

“I didn’t even notice I was cold.”

“Did you not bring a coat?” He asked, withdrawing himself from her and moving in front of her, watching as a strand of hair fell in front of her face but instead of moving it out of her eyes she left it untouched, a small part of her hoping he would move it behind her ear.

“I don’t remember if I brought one or not.” David smiler down at her as he eyes or hands which she brought up and tugged his coat, wrapping it tightly around her frame and relaxing in the warmth which enveloped her.

“You feeling warmer now?”

She watched as his eyes glanced at her lips before looking back up at her eyes. Regina licked her lips, hoping it would lead him to look back down at her mouth and she wasn’t surprised as his eyes stared at her tongue poking through her plump lips.

“Much warmer, thank you.” She nodded in his direction.

He stared back into her eyes before smiling softly. “Good.” He breathed out, hoping to let some blood circle through his veins as he was currently having trouble allowing it to happen.

“You not going back in?” David asked in order to continue their conversation. He hated it but he couldn’t help but  _ crave  _ to be around the brunette.

“I think I just need to stand here for a bit and take a breath, you?” Her legs were killing her even though she had been sitting for most of the time but her heels were making blisters form and she had no intention of having any. Instead, she (not so very gracefully) sat on the grass below her, getting into a comfortable position so she still looked elegant yet she wasn’t dying on the inside.

“I might join you if that’s okay.” She smiled up at him and nodded, patting the ground beside her in which he followed and sat as close as he could. “Yeah, you close enough?” She laughed and turned to look at how close he was, she could feel his warm breath on her as he pulled away slightly.

“Sorry.” He mumbled before scooching away from her to give her space but he was stopped with a warm hand on his thigh. “No… you're warm… come closer.” Her voice was just above a whisper before she realised where her hand was now resting but she kept it there, a new sense of courage washing over her.

David complied, his hands coming to the ground, pushing the palms of his hands and moving closer to the brunette.

“Better?”

“Much, thank you.”

They sat in comfortable silence while looking out at the courtyard, a few people passed by them but hadn’t noticed the two of them sitting on the grass.

“You not drunk?”

Regina looks at him, that stupid grin on his face always made her blush. “What would ever make you think that?”

“Well… I’ve been the one giving Emma all your drinks even though you’re only twenty.” He retorted, shooting her an eyebrow before looking forward once again. His body desires her near him.

“I don’t get drunk easily and don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” He looked towards her and caught the wink she threw his way. He couldn’t recall when he started feeling this way, probably from the start. He read early on in the year that it only took four minutes to fall in love with someone and took six to twelve months to fall out of love. It fascinated him on how quick your mind knows that you are infatuated with a person. And funnily enough, Regina seemed to be his although he would never say it out loud for anyone, especially the brunette beside him, to hear.

Regina noticed her concentrated face, nudging him lightly with her shoulder to wake him up but in return, she received no movement. Blank. “You okay over there?” She wondered what he was thinking then, she suddenly realised something. Regina was currently sitting beside her Professor, their arms touching, aching to be closer.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” His question surprised her, pushing her into shock as she processed the sudden question. “Uh… I don’t know.” This was true. Regina had never really thought about it although she does believe that everyone has at least one great love.

“I think I believe in it.” David’s mind was jumbled with so many statements and questions to ask her but he fell short. His eyes roaming the view in front of him but he was more interested in the view beside him.

He turned his head, looking in her direction as she stared at him in question, wondering what could’ve compelled him to ask if she believed in love at first sight. To be perfectly honest, she did believe in it.

“Why do you ask?”

He thought for a moment, shooting a small smile her way before continuing. “I read an article a few months ago.” Regina listened carefully, her body warming up due to how close they were. “It said that people can fall in love in only four minutes. Four minutes… that’s how long my pasta takes to boil.” Regina scoffed at the last part. Yes, it was quick but to some people, it can seem like a lifetime.

“Only four minutes? Remind me to never have pasta at your house.” She joked, eliciting a small laugh to escape through his lips. Just listening to his laugh turned her on. God, she felt sick to her stomach, crushing on someone who she admired and looked up to and who, out of chance, had to be her Professor. It was forbidden and she wasn’t ready to take any risks.

“Okay, okay… I have to admit, I’m not such a great cook.” He laughed, looking at her with a smile before leaning in just a little closer, mainly for comfort.

Regina noticed he had gotten closer but did nothing about it and instead enjoyed the moment before she was due to head back inside and face Emma and Snow once again.

For the next half an hour, they talked and sat in comfortable silence before he mentioned if she had to leave soon in which she replied that Snow and Emma were bound to come looking for her any moment now.

“Shame… I was really enjoying our talk.” David stated, pushing himself off the ground before sticking his hand out in front of her face. Regina stared at the extended hand and got the signal, she smiled, reaching her hand up, allowing their fingers and palms to touch.

Her whole mind was blurred as she felt the warmth of his hand in hers and him pull her up. One of his arms snaking around her waist to prevent her from falling back down. “Thank you.” Her voice just above a whisper as her legs began to work again but she hoped he could stay this close forever. His hot breath dancing along her skin as he held onto her, the fronts of their bodies touching. Hearts pounding in their chests as his jackets slips off her frame but to only be trapped by David’s arms still wrapped around her petite waist.

“Thank you, Professor.” She mumbled, his arm not leaving it’s position as he gazed into her chocolate eyes. “You already said that.” She blushed crimson as his comment and nodded. “And please, call me David if we’re alone.”

The thought of having the chance to call him David when they were alone brought a blush to her cheeks and her heart thump in her chest.

“I think your friends will be looking for you.” He stated, pulling away to let himself catch his breath from his intense gazing. She nodded and stood back from his arms, her body instantly missing the warmth as her shoulders were once again bare. “Right…” She quickly took his jacket into her hand and extended it towards him. “And here… I think people will ask questions if they see your jacket missing and I’m suddenly wearing a men’s suit jacket.

David nodded in understanding, taking the jacket from her hand. “Goodnight, Regina.” He smiled, his hand coming to squeeze her arm. She breathed in the cold air and leaned forward, cupping his cheek and turning her head to the side, a small kiss landing on the right side of his cheek before she pulled away. “Goodnight… David.” She smiled, turning around and walking off towards the grand building behind them as he stood in shock.

They both went home and David could almost feel his heart longing to be near hers once again but he’ll have to wait for tomorrow. And even though her next class with him was ten hours away, it felt like a lifetime.

  
  


** _I’m finally, sorta settled into my work schedule so hopefully, I’ll be able to update this story more than every three weeks and I’m sorry :)_ **


	7. Chapter Seven

**Sorry for the very dramatic chapter but I thought I could mix it up a bit!**

  
  


It was now a few days later, Monday the fourth of November came around. Meaning, it was time for Professor Nolan’s lecture, something Regina had been looking forward to over the weekend. The brunette was all alone today, both Emma and Snow being sick meant she was to have lunch alone. On the other hand, she could ask David if she could have lunch in his room.

_ She secretly loved being able to call him David in her head and when they’re alone. _

She made her way to his class, the last class of the day. She was tired and ready to go back to her apartment and sleep. Although, her last class was with Professor Nolan which meant she could relax.

As always, she was the first to arrive in the lecture hall, the only person there was Professor Nolan as the very end of the hall, standing by his desk with a concerned look on his face.

“Good afternoon, Professor Nolan.” He looked up at the familiar voice and smiled at the brunette approaching him.

“Good afternoon, Regina. How are you?” She smiled, picking her seat and sitting. “Fine, you?”

“I’m good, you always seem to be the first one here.” He smiled, watching as she took everything she needed out from her bag and placing it on her desk before looking up at him and smiling.

“I walk fast.” Regina shrugged, crossing her arms to her chest and smiling at her professor who was blindly flicking through assessment papers.

David smirked in her direction as he nodded slightly. “I can see that.” He let out a breathy laugh. The silence was deafening and felt like hours but funnily enough, it was only fifteen seconds before people started rolling in.

People shoved one another as they all raced to get in their seats and start the lesson. One everyone sat down, people started a conversation as their Professor readied himself for the lesson. Unfortunately, he couldn’t get any signal. Sighing, he restarted the computer again, waiting for it to load.

“Is anyone getting any signal?” His voice rang through the auditorium and everyone furrowed their eyebrows before checking their devices only to find they too had no signal.

“No bars.” Someone piped up which ended up with multiple students mentioning they had the same problem. Their Professor furrowed his eyebrows.  _ This is odd.  _ David thought to himself. He looked up at Regina who wore the same expression he did.

He didn’t want people to start a commotion as all the work they were currently doing was online. He sighed, realising he would have to do his lecture without the lesson plan.

“It’s okay, the internet is probably down… maybe for the next hour or so… doesn’t matter how about-” The second he clapped his hands together, a loud boom was heard, thundering throughout the halls ways. Everyone jumped from their seat and tried to calm themselves but not a few seconds later the same sound went off the second time and this time. People knew what it was. A gunshot.

**XXXX**

David Nolan’s POV

I tried to keep everyone under control but it was hard as even I was slightly on edge. “Lock the door!” I shouted, a student quickly clicked into action and raced towards the door, slamming it shut and locking it before moving back towards the group where most of them hid under the table. I made sure the curtains were closed but I left one of the windows open so people could breathe.

Everything seemed like a blur, students rushed to get under their tables and stay silent. My eyes scanned over the room, a few were struggling to breathe while others had their eyes closed in order to help them stay calm. I made sure to make a note and check up on the rest of the students when we got out of this, or  _ if  _ we will ever get out of this.

My gaze fell to Regina and to my surprise, she was looking at me too, her eyes filled with emotions I couldn’t read just yet but I did know one thing, she was terrified.

The silence was deafening, the room dark after switching the lights off. Five minutes went by with no movement or sounds, it was agonizing. But the entire time my eyes stayed planted on Regina, through all the darkness and no movement I could still see her chest moving up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

Her features were soft, her emotions trying so hard to fight through their walls but she kept them standing, her whole body tensing, hoping it would help keep her emotions in check. I caught this. Although to be perfectly honest, I too was attempting to keep my emotions in check.

I looked up, hoping to catch her eye and luckily I did. I smiled softly in her direction, licking my dry lips and whispering in her direction. “You okay?” She smiled back, nodding her head before resting against the desks leg.

She looked at me again, my eyes planted on her. “I’m scared.” She whispered back, her voice shaking slightly. I nodded, throwing her a sympathetic looks before looking forward, my eyes planted on the door which was locked. I closed my eyes, listening closely to the laboured breathing on my students while I tried to listen to anything happening outside this room. But nothing. Not even a voice nor footsteps could be heard.

It was another five minutes in silence before I heard faint footsteps which I presumed my students could hear as well due to the eyes now scanning the room and looking at me. The sound of footsteps grew closer, my heart pounding in my chest.

My skin felt as though it was on fire, my heart pumping rapidly as I struggled to breathe. Thoughts swarming my mind. Will I die here? Will Regina be okay?

Suddenly, a scream and gunshot was heard, I looked around the room, the eyes of my students were filled with tears and even though most of them have never spoken to each other they were all huddled up against one another. Arms tangled together as tears began to slide down their cheeks. I felt for them, the only thing I had beside me was my desk. Regina and her friend Emma were hugging each other so tight I thought they might lose breath. At least I knew she was okay.

The footsteps faded, the sound no longer feeling like fire in my ears. I looked towards my students, fear in their ears making tears form. I took my chance, making myself vulnerable as I hastily made my way across the room and towards all my students. I was happy they were all in a group, I knew they were all here. Today, I was thankful I had made a new rule in the lecture which was that no one was allowed to go to the bathroom.

“Everyone okay?” Some nodded while some didn’t do anything, just stare at the ground in shock. My eyes glanced at Regina and Emma who were now holding each other’s hands, clutching them tight. I smiled. She was okay.

I scooted towards the blonde and brunette who where watching me. “What’s happening, Professor Nolan?” Emma asked, she knew what was happening and I knew that but in this situation you need confirmation. And even I didn’t know. Not  _ really  _ know.

“I’m sorry, I can’t answer that, Emma.” She nodded, giving me a hesitant smile before moving away from me and Regina and checking up on other students beside us. I scooted closer to the brunette who looked as though she was about to pass out.

“You okay?” I whispered while moving to sit beside her, our knees touching as we both sat with our knees to our chests.

“You already asked me if I’m okay.” She mumbled, her head buried in her arms, her voice just above a whisper.

“I know… I just want to make sure.” My voice was quiet as I lifted my hand to rub her back which wasn’t covered or touching the leg of her desk.

She looked up at me at that moment, her mouth curving into a soft smile. Her brown locks falling in front of her face just for her to move the stands out of her eyes a few seconds later. But my hand secretly ached to do that for her.

“I think I’m okay, by the way.” She whispered, her mouth so close to my ear that I can feel her hot breath on my neck.

“You think?” I furrowed my eyebrows but happy that the conversation was making us forget what was currently happening around us.

“Yeah… I think.” She sighed, her eyes glistening with tears. “I don’t know how to feel right now.” She mumbled, keeping her voice low which I can understand. To be perfectly honest, we shouldn’t be speaking but since the room in quite large, our two voices wouldn’t be able to travel to anyone else other than the two of us.

“I understand.”

The brunette stared at me, her mouth opening slightly before closing it again. “Will we make it out of here?”

My eyes fell to her lips and back up to her eyes.

“I don’t know.”

She nodded in understanding, I sighed softly before scooting closer to her, my arm coming up to wrap her in my arms and pull her closer. At least in this situation, no one would think anything of it. There was currently someone in our school with what I presumed was a gun. For all anyone knew, I was comforting Regina.

I just had to make sure she was okay and hopefully, we would all make it out of here alive.

  
  
  


**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I think it was needed :) Today is my last day of school before half term so I will have plenty of time to write so be prepared for like three new chapters in the space of a week!**

  
  



End file.
